


【毒埃】Sacrifice 祭品

by Frankenstein39



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39
Summary: 【毒埃】Sacrifice 祭品CP：毒液/埃迪 From 《毒液》预警：含暴卡、轻微暴埃Summary：埃迪·布洛克即将变成暴乱的祭品。





	1. Chapter 1

【毒埃】Sacrifice 祭品

我叫埃迪•布洛克。  
如果非要我形容当下处境的话，我想我置身于一场浩劫。这不同于诺曼底登陆，或者太平洋核能源污染；我在星辰之中孤身一人，负重着一场悄无声息的战役。  
上帝保佑。  
多希望我能活着回到家。

上  
埃迪•布洛克透过囚笼窄小的铁窗看着外面的世界，这是他加入生命基金会志愿者队伍的第一个月零九天，被一艘未注册过的小型飞船输送到银河系外行星的第十七天。苍穹从万丈之上的高空悄然垂落，像是张开怀抱的深渊一样缄默地凝视着他，埃迪•布洛克脱下了他脏兮兮的棉背心，第十一次用它当做毛巾来擦拭脸上几欲滴落下来的汗液。他的着陆点位于行星的北方——但这儿的温度却像是在地球的赤道上一样。

他还是不愿意承认，导致他落到如此下场的罪魁祸首就是自己。他偷看了未婚妻的邮件，又煞有介事地将那些刻着红色‘机密’标志的文书烂熟于心，并成功潜入了卡尔顿•德雷克的生命基金会大楼——记者先生以为万事俱备，当他专心致志地隐姓埋名打算从志愿者群体中打探更多关于非法实验的消息时，他被运送上了一架未经注册的小型飞船。

这颗行星名为‘母星’，星球居民是一种称之为‘共生体’的软体动物，至少埃迪•布洛克受不了他们的模样。他的牢房门外就有那么一只，它经常趴在玻璃窗上呼吸，石油一样的外表，随着囚牢过道顶棚钢蓝色的灯光变幻出不同的颜色，埃迪•布洛克尽力无视掉共生体呼吸的声音，他如坐针毡地抱着膝盖，用后脑勺对着玻璃窗上趴在那里的物体。  
尽管他知道共生体没有眼睛，但他还是觉得有人在注视着他，他只好把视线转移到铁窗之外的天空，空中的星星很少，他能看见陨石穿过大气层，像个巨大的火球一样坠落到山峦的另一面。

如果这是在地球上，他怀里依偎着安妮，手边还有一罐德国啤酒的话，这该是一幕让他心旷神怡的自然奇观才对。可现在他身处异星，手无寸铁，像个砧板上的鱼肉一样任人宰割。

他可以肯定的是，生命基金会在和母星上的什么人有一些他不知道的，可怕的协议。和他一起登陆母星的志愿者一共有五名，其他四个都是女性，她们有时候会在自己的牢房里发出可怕又尖锐的叫喊，那些声音一天一天地消失下去，埃迪不知道过了几天，他连一个女人的声音都听不到了。

这鬼地方没有太阳，他能看见的只有铁窗外陨落的太空物质，和玻璃窗上把‘脸’贴在那里的共生体。

铁板门响了一声。  
距离地面三厘米的地方有一个类似于供小狗穿行的铁门，门没有锁，通常，那个贴在玻璃门上的共生体会通过铁门将食物推进来。不过今天，它自己‘端着’食物进来了。听见声响的埃迪回过头，被地面上那一滩软泥一样的东西吓得往后退了退，直到后背沾在冰凉的金属墙壁上时，他又骂了一声离开了墙壁。

毒液似乎被眼前人过激的反应弄得愣了愣，他习惯于趴在玻璃上注视着这个外星生物，不得不说他长得太漂亮了。当毒液反应过来埃迪正在害怕的时候，它涌动着身体往墙角靠了靠，而后他伸出一只长长的‘手’，越过一整个牢房，将盛满地球生物营养原料的铁盘，推到了埃迪的床边。埃迪战战兢兢地望着它，确认毒液把手收回去之后，他才把因为紧张而高耸的肩膀垂落下来。  
“你可以出去了。”  
他用标准的英语对它说，尽管埃迪直到它根本听不懂地球语言。他正打算下床捡起自己的晚饭，或者早饭时，原本一直待在角落里的共生体忽然全身长满了刺，然后就在埃迪回荡在牢房里久久不能停歇的惨叫声中，它从那一堆看似锋利的黑色场刺中伸出了一个类似于人类头部的东西——如果那两个白色的半圆形可以被理解成眼睛的话。  
埃迪捂住了头，他不敢相信那一对眼睛下面是一张裂到了后脑勺的血盆大口，獠牙像是蜂刺一般参差不齐地交错着，一根又长，又滑腻的，沾满口水的舌头从它的口腔里伸了出来。

我的上帝。

“我不是你的仆人，懦夫，你这只小狗——你竟然命令我出去！道歉！”  
共生体逐渐变化成一个两米高的身躯，他的躯壳和人类的四肢相似，但肌肉明显要比埃迪发达许多，他张开嘴，口水顺着舌头的根部蔓延出来，他的声音低沉嘶哑，又像是嗓子里装了两个低音炮。

“你他妈会说话！”  
埃迪抱住了头，他宁愿相信自己置身于恐怖电影中，至少他还有个喊“卡！”的机会，但他在母星，他在一间外星人掌控的牢房里，听一个比他高了三个头的东西和他交谈，为了避免他被感染，或者被咬成两截，肾脏和肠子飞的到处都是——埃迪•布洛克立刻光脚踩在了地板上，他打着赤膊，结结实实地站了个军姿：“我很抱歉，长官。”

毒液似乎被那句“长官”收买了，它挑了挑眉——尽管他没有眉毛。它又从两米高的异形体变成了一滩烂泥，粗喘着从那个小铁门中爬走，然后离开了牢房。

埃迪饱餐了一顿，那些一闻就知道是放在冰箱里的食物，没准儿就是生命基金会留下来的。他在床上浑浑噩噩地不知道做了多少个梦，他梦见安妮，洛杉矶的公寓，圆形的木桌，电视里的哑剧。他被一阵争吵声吵醒，有两个人站在他的牢房外面，听语气像是快要打起来了。他将眼睛睁开了一条缝隙，玻璃被那个黑色的共生体挡得严严实实。

真够变态的。共生体几乎每时每刻都趴在玻璃上注视他。  
“他没有子宫——一定是传输时哪里弄错了。”  
“卡尔顿•德雷克，我的祭祀典礼就在三十分钟之后，现在你告诉我，唯一一个活体是雄性？”  
雄性？  
埃迪迷迷糊糊地皱着眉头，他想要强迫自己睁开眼睛，可共生体就黏在玻璃上，似乎有意不让他看见外面的光景。

卡尔顿•德雷克？那个婊子，混蛋娘娘腔，把他带到太阳系之外的这个鬼地方，还让他跟一滩烂泥道歉！埃迪挣扎着从铁床上跳下来，他气坏了，他似乎踩烂了盘子里剩下的那一半牛油果三明治——简直难吃透了。  
“让开，长官。”  
“卡尔顿•德雷克！你这个狗娘养的，快把老子送回地球！”  
毒液被一只手拽开，一张巨大的，银灰色的脸出现在玻璃窗的另一端，埃迪看不见卡尔顿，但他确信同一个场面在一天之内他不想看第二遍这种场景，一张长着巨大眼睛和嘴巴的脸——他往后退了一步，玻璃另一端，暴乱的舌头卷过铁门上的灰尘，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声响，他似乎很愉悦。  
“你好，地球公主。”  
这个共生体的身形，似乎比那位趴在玻璃上的长官强壮许多，他的后背生长出一根又一根的尖刺，好像是某种金属制品一样。埃迪退到了角落里，暴乱趴在窗户外头看了一会儿，然后它离开了牢房的走廊。  
“就是他了，卡尔顿，我要进入他的身体。”  
暴乱勾起了卡尔顿瘦削的下巴：“你终于做对了一件事，我的朋友。”  
他冰凉的触手从卡尔顿灼热的脸颊上一划而过，德雷克博士站在原地。走廊里留下沉重又粘稠的声音，像是一个士兵拖着他正在他流血的腿健步如飞那样。卡尔顿咬了咬嘴唇，形销骨立的身体裹在白色的大褂里，全息投影在他的腕带上慢慢展开，实验活体的名字于他来说轻重甚至不足与蝼蚁媲美。

“埃迪•布洛克。”  
也许你将成为第一个人类与共生体融合而成的新物种，在子宫孕育共生体试验失败了三十一次之后。

埃迪•布洛克没有去过公共澡堂，他连日式温泉都没泡过，此时此刻他正在被那位脾气暴躁的长官盯着洗澡——而且是人形状态下的长官。  
“我得确定你的性别，我想我——”  
“脱下。”  
“啊？”  
“把衣服脱下来。”  
“这不合适吧。”

毒液仰起头，从他的脖子，和身体的后边伸展出不知道几条形同触手的东西，他们把埃迪的嘴捂住了，然后又轻而易举地撕碎了他身上的衣服。地球人的身体上有很浓重的腥咸味，埃迪剧烈挣扎的同时，毒液在空中制造了一个完美的抛物线——将他丢进了巨大的金色水池中。

“快点洗。”  
埃迪费力地从水中惊叫着抬起头：“遵命，长官！”

毒液抱着手臂，伫立在金色的水池边缘，埃迪的手捧起一些水，用力地揉了揉自己的脸。那个黑影就站在他的余光处，身上的皮肤像是活性有机物质那样蠢蠢欲动，冰凉的触手方才还攥住了他的身体——埃迪转过了身，但他知道，共生体正在目不转睛地盯着他。  
尽管那双巨大的眼睛里，没有虹膜组织和瞳孔。  
但它还在盯着他，像过去这段时间里每分每秒那样。

令人抓狂的地球生物。  
毒液的视线从他的肩膀滑落到腰线，然后它吞了一口口水。

中  
卡尔顿•德雷克孤身一人穿越漫长的走廊，他披在黑色高领毛衣外头的白大褂被他走路带起的风吹到半空中，他深咖色的眼眸底端烧起熊熊大火，无形的空气从他高挺的鼻梁滑过，他的步伐越来越快，乌黑的头发被吹到半空中，露出他额头上吹弹可破的肌肤。卡尔顿身后的研究员不得不用小跑来紧跟着这位长腿先生，他知道，卡尔顿兴奋得像是磕了一整夜的海洛因——他迫不及待想看暴乱和埃迪•布洛克的融合。  
他在埃迪•布洛克的身体里似乎看见了一个生物学的新纪元，卡尔顿坚信人类的进化已经到达了一个瓶颈期，他们的力量微乎其微，如果融合成功的话，他愿意第一时间成为和共生体结合的人类。

宇宙总是蕴含着无穷无尽的可能。卡尔顿•德雷克的脚步越来越快，像是急于拥抱什么人那样，他带着研究员穿过狭长逼仄的走廊，任由钢蓝色的灯光将他的睫毛投下颀长浓密的影子，他的拐过虫洞一般的殿堂，最终停驻在了暴乱的领地之前。  
祭祀像是宇宙的长子，无论在哪一颗蕴藏生命的行星上，他们都是必不可少的物种活动之一。

卡尔顿轻轻扣了扣门。

埃迪•布洛克被那位长官囚禁得结结实实，毒液分裂成了四块同等大小的不规则液体状的共生体，分别将他的四肢固定在了一张结实的金属板上，埃迪的身上盖了一层白色的金纹长布，他看见那块布的时候想起了《斯巴达三百勇士》里面祭坛上的少女。

“喂喂，这位大块头，我们有话可以坐下来说。”小记者张开嘴，打算用他引以为傲的牙尖嘴利来转移暴乱的注意力。那个坐在金色金属长椅里面的东西太恐怖了，它不自觉地将舌头耷拉下来，上面的口水滴落到它的身体上，和那些变幻莫测的有机溶液合为一体。  
“毒液，把他的嘴巴堵上。”  
暴乱挥挥手下令，埃迪•布洛克天真的以为那位长官会乖乖找一块胶布来封住他的嘴巴。

但他忘了他正在面对的是一群来自母星的异形生物。  
毒液似乎停顿了一下，然后从它呼吸的身体中伸出了一个圆柱形的物体，它撬开嘴巴将共生体的一部分插入了埃迪的喉咙。  
埃迪•布洛克猛地瞪大了双眼，皱缩的瞳孔里倒映出天花板上让他眩晕的光芒——他这才发现那些趴在顶棚不断流动的东西是一个又一个金色的共生体，它们齐刷刷地注视着他，注视着他被那个名叫‘毒液’的共生体撑开了嘴巴，那根触手一样的东西活像一条蛇，直接探进了他喉咙深处。埃迪下意识地吞咽了一下口水，他发现毒液的触手似乎随着吞咽的动作向他的喉咙里滑动了几分，那种含着异物的不适感促使他流下口水，毒液的触手每时每刻都在呼吸，埃迪甚至觉得它抽出去了一些，然后又用力地插进来了。

地球人被困住的四肢痉挛般扭动，他剧烈地晃动着腰，以至于他勉强用来蔽体的白色长布从他的大腿处滑落下来。大殿天花板上的那些金色的共生体呼吸得更剧烈了，他们就像是站在金丝笼的外面，虎视眈眈地看着笼子中的珍馐美味。埃迪发出呜咽和害怕的声音，他瞪大了那双漂亮的眼睛。  
不——  
他的心底大喊一声，暴乱从他的座椅中一跃而起，它勾勾手指叫卡尔顿走近一些，那个跟在卡尔顿后面的研究员惨白着一张脸，埃迪看起来很难受，他快要被这么多的共生体吓哭了。

埃迪•布洛克有那么一瞬间，觉得也许他被撕裂成两半，被毒液咬掉脑袋是个正确的选择。他感受到有一阵风从他的肌肤上面滑过，埃迪睁开眼睛，对上了暴乱那双空洞又荒芜的眼睛，共生体的领袖正用长长的舌头舔舐着他的脸颊和锁骨，麦色的肌肤上头留下亮晶晶的粘液，那些金色的共生体似乎骚动得更厉害了。

“如果没有子宫，那只能从皮肤介入了。”  
暴乱伸出手捏着埃迪的下巴：“你比那些雌性地球生物看起来都要美味，埃迪。”  
埃迪•布洛克因为那些附着在他肌肤上的粘液而变得狂躁不堪，他想要大口大口的呼吸，但是毒液堵住了他的嘴巴，甚至进入了他的喉咙，他只能仓皇又无助地发出哽咽和呜咽的声音，他乞求暴乱不要进入他的身体。

——忍一忍。  
有一个声音在他脑海里响起。  
——忍一忍，埃迪，很快就会过去了。

暴乱匍匐在埃迪的身上，它的躯体开始像受重力影响的液体那样下落，银灰色的泥状有机体逐渐包裹住了埃迪•布洛克的身体，他从未感觉到如此寒冷——就像他未着寸缕地在空间中飞行那样。

不，不要，不要进入我。  
埃迪弯起他好看的眼睛，天花板上那些暴乱的金色共生体开始发出粗喘的声音，埃迪的视线越来越模糊。  
不——  
那种冰凉的触觉很快包裹住了他全身，他开始打冷颤，暴乱将脸贴在了他的脸上。  
“神经融合。”  
卡尔顿•德雷克瞪大了眼睛，他身边的研究员颤着手记录实验过程，埃迪•布洛克的样子看起来糟透了，他恨不得自己马上就死了。

求求你，不要进入我——  
“别害怕。”  
那个声音贴在他耳边。  
“需要帮助，只要说‘请’就好了。”

请！  
埃迪闭上眼睛想到。

卡尔顿•德雷克瞪大的眼睛忽然变得困惑，然后他一把推开了身边的研究员，向后退了几步——暴乱被埃迪•布洛克的精神力推了个大跟头。它是从地球人赤裸的躯体之上弹开的。统领者懊恼地嘶吼了一声，它又爬回了埃迪的身上，暴乱的触手和舌头在他漂亮的肌肤上面留下攀爬过的痕迹，和干涸了一半的液体。  
屡次尝试失败之后，暴乱挥手捏住了卡尔顿•德雷克的脖子，卡尔顿的脚很快离开地面，他涨红着脸，难受地眯起了眼睛，暴乱轻而易举就可以扭断他的头。  
“为什么又是失败，卡尔顿，我的耐心有限。”

“咳——”卡尔顿难受地哽咽着：“如果皮肤不能融合，还有另外一个地方可以试试看。”  
埃迪原本松懈下来的精神又一次剧烈绷紧。  
“什么地方。”  
“生殖……器官。”

——卡尔顿•德雷克，你这个混蛋！  
埃迪闭上眼睛，他的手肘用力抬起，又因为毒液的桎梏而重重地摔回去。殿堂里面只剩下那些共生体呼吸的声音，还有埃迪绝望的呜咽声——他宁可自己死了，如果毒液离开他的嘴巴，他一定会在第一时间咬舌。  
埃迪断断续续的乞求声中，他脑海里的声音真真实实地在耳边响起。

“我可以试试，首领。” 

地球人猛地睁开眼睛。  
毒液！  
在他脑海里一直同他交谈的人是毒液。它是怎么做到的？

暴乱放下捏着卡尔顿细瘦脖颈的手，重新坐回了他的椅子里。  
“执行。”  
“是。”

埃迪瞪大了双眼，他不可置信地看见毒液的头从他右手手腕上的共生体碎片中探了出来，紧接着那些细碎的黑色泥状有机体开始向蚕丝一样一圈又一圈地在他周围缠绕起来，最终他被包裹在一个巨大的，黑色的封闭空间里。  
毒液的脸浮现在他面前，它的嘴角上扬着，獠牙像是即刻就要咬穿他的喉管那样锋利。毒液浑浊的眼睛里面是埃迪•布洛克带着泪痕和恐惧的脸。  
——你根本不需要害怕，埃迪，我们已经融为一体了。  
那个声音又在他脑海中响起。  
——就在你刚刚试图把我吞进肚子里的时候，你的嘴巴真的很舒服。

“唔嗯！”  
毒液抽出那根霸占着埃迪喉咙的触手，上面的口水很快被有机体吸收了，埃迪刚要张嘴说什么，毒液长长的舌头又伸到了他的嘴里。  
地球人感觉到四肢上面的束缚被松开了，他很快扑腾了起来，他想快点离开这个地方，来这条插进他喉咙里不停翻搅的，挂满粘液的舌头。

卡尔顿和暴乱听见了一声哀嚎，紧接着从那巨大的黑卵中伸出来一只手，埃迪的手。手背上的青筋突起，指骨痉挛一般地回勾着，手心毫无血色。  
毒液粗暴地分开了埃迪的腿，他的舌头顺着埃迪的乳头和小腹，挑逗过埃迪胯间半硬的阴茎，然后探索到了后穴的入口。  
——埃迪，我要进去了。  
“不，不要！”  
地球人惊叫出声，他的嗓子哑得不行：“放开我！”  
声嘶力竭被黑色的屏障吞噬得消失跆尽，殿堂中的所有共生体只能看到那只地球生物的手，他以一种近乎扭曲的姿势存在着。

——埃迪，你会很舒服的，你肠道里的每一寸肌肤，我都会帮你舔得干干净净。  
埃迪•布洛克感觉到有什么东西扒开了他的臀瓣，吸吮着它的穴口，又好奇地抚平上面的褶皱。尽管他抖得厉害，但毒液还是毫不费力地撑开了紧致的小穴，

——噢，埃迪，这里面真紧。  
毒液贴在他耳边，舌头抚慰着他的舌头，滑过口腔里的每一处，埃迪感觉到有什么东西从穴口进来了，灌满了他的肠子，他差一点就呕吐出来，那种异物感入侵的滋味着实不太好受，他也许是流血了，也许是分泌出一些匪夷所思的液体。

毒液发出了一声叹息。  
——埃迪，我太喜欢你下面的嘴了。  
——滚出去，混蛋。  
——这样和长官说话不觉得无礼吗，埃迪；看来我要好好惩罚你才行。

毒液插入他后穴的触手忽然猛地抽离，然后又用力地插到了更深处，埃迪惊叫了一声，呼吸急促得像是缺少氧气，他的意识已经有些模糊。毒液握紧了他的阴茎，马眼似乎让共生体感觉到了什么，埃迪能感觉到有东西顺着他的马眼钻进了阴茎里。

——埃迪，你现在很享受。  
——睁开眼睛，看看你现在的样子。

埃迪•布洛克睁开了双眼，共生体的表面十分光滑，他能从上面看见自己的倒影——他的嘴里含着毒液的舌头，脖子上的共生体像个项圈一样趴在那里，他的乳头被两个触手捏得高高的，共生体顺着阴茎上的马眼源源不断地注入他的身体——至于在他后穴里的那个东西，它正用力地抽插着，抽离的时候带出透明的粘液，溅射到大腿根部，随着做爱的动作发出让人沉迷的声响。

他被一个共生体干了，那东西怎么说来着。  
——我们已经融为一体了。

前列腺快感让埃迪•布洛克眼前一黑，毒液如愿以偿地将他弄晕了。暴乱看到那只手忽然耷拉了下去，地球人甜美的呻吟让他欲罢不能，他有点儿后悔让毒液完成生殖融合了。黑色的防护罩缓缓落下，天花板上的金色共生体一片哗然，他们发出簌簌的声响——埃迪•布洛克一个人躺在金属台上，他的身上盖着一块白底金纹的布料，裸露在外面的肌肤上沾满了浑浊的液体。

金碧辉煌光芒之下，只有他一人沉眠。


	2. 02

下  
暴乱终将平息。  
骁勇的人类战士躺在英灵殿中央的金色长桌上，待死者的亡灵如同坟冢一样寂静无声。殿堂顶端的共生体们涌动着变幻莫测的躯体，自静谧的空间里遥远地注视着那个地球生物，与此同时，扮演奥丁角色的那位统领者和卡尔顿·德雷克一同屏住了呼吸。  
一个新的生命，一个新的共生体，一个新的人类。  
还是一具冰冷僵硬的尸体。

埃迪·布洛克看起来同一位死者无异。他的身躯笔挺地躺在长桌上，右手的手臂像是被这颗星球的重力深深吸引，毫无力气地垂放在边缘，他的指尖触碰到金色的地板，镜子里面反射出另一只手。青年的身躯被皎白的软布覆盖，僵直的胸膛上没有起伏的动作，他像是跌落在了深渊之中，宇宙被人遗忘的角落里。

——埃迪。  
有一条蛇从他身体的某个缝隙中钻了进去，刺骨的寒冷很快席卷了全身，埃迪·布洛克无法睁开沉重的眼皮，寂静的黑暗里只有那条蛇急速爬行的声音。它绕过血管和肌肉组织，找到他胸腔内的心脏，然后盘踞在了心房之外，像是要将心脏捏碎那样死命地攥着它。  
——埃迪。  
他的脊骨顶着钢硬的桌面，金属感尤为突出，埃迪努力地想要从黑暗中睁开眼睛，他伸出手撕裂灌满空降的黑夜，一滴粘稠的液体从刺目的白光中垂落下来。

液体流动的声音，从脊骨尾椎开始攀爬向上，冰凉的触觉从他的后脑勺一寸一寸地挪移到了他的面前。蜂刺般的獠牙，滑腻的舌头，空洞的眼睛，成千上万根提线般纤细的黑色泥状物，把他包裹到了一张铺盖了天与地的大网之中。

——埃迪。

卡尔顿·德雷克的眉毛挑了挑。  
躺在殿堂中央的男人忽然大抽了一口气，他下巴上的胡茬随着嘴巴张开和喉结翻滚的动作晃动着，紧接着他支起了上半身，那块洁白的长布几乎要从他的肩膀上滑下来，从他的肩胛骨处伸出一只黑色的触手，抓住了那块布，又将它翻过来，披在了埃迪的身上。

地表生物伏在桌子的边缘，他不住地干呕着，但却吐不出任何东西。他的嘴角还有毒液留下来的干涸液体，埃迪·布洛克狼狈地抬起他晦暗的眸子，绝望地看着宝座里的暴乱，还有天花板上的那些东西。

——别害怕，埃迪，我们在一起。  
“啊？”  
迟钝的地球人用手心大力拍了拍耳朵，像是希望从里面倒出来什么一样：“谁在跟我说话。”  
——我，毒液。  
“你在哪儿？”  
——你的心脏里。  
“我——操。”  
地表人类大吼了一声，然后他直挺挺地晕了过去。毒液伫立在原地，他能感受到埃迪的后脑勺磕碰到了硬邦邦的桌面——他是被结结实实地气晕的。

实验成功了。  
卡尔顿·德雷克站起身，回头望着座椅中的暴乱。解读一个人类的眼神对于共生体来说并不困难，那双漂亮的，又圆又大的深咖色眼睛里，映出暴乱可怖的脸庞。  
——你在期待什么？

被重新关回牢房的埃迪·布洛克陷入了深眠，毒液只得从他的躯体里面探出头来百无聊赖地看着牢房钢蓝色的天花板。它饿坏了，它饿得可以生吞五个人类的头，可它的宿主却比平时还要嗜睡，也许他吓坏了。高空之上的陨石穿过灰色的大气层，坠落到山峦的另一侧，他将视线从铁窗上转移，并用一块共生体的碎片黏住了牢房的玻璃。他侧过身，用触肢拉开了埃迪身上唯一的布料。

人类的生殖器趴在体毛中，随着埃迪沉眠的呼吸声上下颤动，毒液饶有兴致地伸出舌头，将那个软趴趴的东西舔弄得亮晶晶的。他在牢房外面窥伺许久，仿佛破败的生命只为了这一刻的触碰而存活那样。

肌肤，呼吸，嘴唇，汗液，心跳。  
被埃迪·布洛克吸引似乎是意料之外，也是意料之中的事情。

占有他。  
毒液分开埃迪合拢的双腿，大腿的根部还有埃迪干涸的精液，它掰开柔软的臀瓣，看见了秘境深处的入口。埃迪的后穴第一次被人撑开，穴口比之前红肿了一大圈，细小的褶皱一一个圆点为中心，随着男人呼吸的动作一张一合。

毒液缓缓地伸出了舌头。

 

“啊——！”  
卡尔顿·雷德克发出了一声绵长的惊叫，他带着浓重鼻音的声响逐渐虚弱下去，实验室的门锁被一块共生体碎片封死了，白褂的碎片散落在试验台的附近。卡尔顿侧过身，生理性的泪水让他抽噎个不停，尽管他那双修长又嫩滑的双手捂住了嘴巴，可暴乱的进入还是让他发出痛楚又欢愉的哽咽声。

暴乱可不像毒液那么含蓄，研究员躲在套间的门后瑟瑟发抖，听着德雷克博士嘶哑着嗓子，被一个外星共生体强行介入身体。

卡尔顿的上身还穿着高领毛衣，他的下巴上全是舌吻留下来的津液，那双漂亮的深咖啡色眼睛有些浑浊，他几乎闭不上嘴巴——暴乱的舌头不断地舔舐着他的牙齿和喉咙，滑腻的声音随着彼此吞咽口水的动作变得越来越清晰。暴乱将他的毛衣撩到了腋下，用泥状的触手轻轻地裹住他的身体，它专心致志地享用卡尔顿保养得十分光滑又漂亮的肌肤。

——你看起来比埃迪·布洛克可口多了，夫人。  
暴乱粗喘的声音贴在卡尔顿的耳后，那上面还有他早晨喷上去的香水，他比埃迪瘦了一大圈，暴乱用一只手就可以握住他的腰。卡尔顿的乳头挺立着，连带着外圈的肉也红肿了起来，共生体变成了小小的触角，舔弄，揉捏，吸吮着肉粒。卡尔顿侧卧在实验桌上，身子像一只煮熟的虾一样圈了起来；暴乱从他后面包裹着他，巨大的性器在卡尔顿紧致又狭窄的小穴里面不停地驰骋。

卡尔顿不知道自己高潮了几次，他只知道他晕厥过去一次，又被后穴胀痛的触觉惊醒，地板上有几处玻璃试管的碎片，暴乱恶意地将他的精液装入那些器皿中，又因为情事的激烈而一次次地打翻它们。

“太快了。求你慢一点。”  
卡尔顿低下他高傲的头颅，瘦削的脊骨像是一条横亘在后背中的山脉，他的脖子很漂亮，暴乱喜欢用舌头再上面缠起一圈又一圈，然后又在涨红着脸央求的时候放开他。

卡尔顿·德雷克那双骄傲的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，像一只走投无路的小动物，在风雨交加的夜晚里可怜巴巴地看着它。

——你很希望我占有你，我能感觉到，卡尔顿。  
——你应该乞求我快一点才是。

暴乱加快了下身的动作，卡尔顿惊叫着抽动身体，瘦削的五指在实验台上留下一串串抓痕，共生体借助着肠液的润滑，就这样渗透到了他的身体里。

——我来了，卡尔顿·德雷克。

 

毒液感觉不到疼痛。  
即便埃迪·布洛克给了他一巴掌。可地球人的手穿越过了他的肢体，然后他又在愤怒的吼叫声中不小心发泄了出来，一些精液溅射到他的下巴上。埃迪愤恨地骂了一声。  
“有完没完！”  
——看来你已经习惯我了，我只是在尝试了解你。  
“我有什么好了解的！”  
——埃迪，你分明很喜欢我占有你，所以我想多和你有一些‘交流’。  
毒液动了动伸进后穴里的那根触手，身下人果不其然又急促地喘了一口气，埃迪·布洛克挣扎着想要起身，但他发现他一丁点儿力气都没有——通常过度性爱的人的确会如此，他一个大男人，四肢健全头脑清醒的男人，竟然被一个异星球的共生体占有了身体，并且被欺负得四肢无力，连腿都合不拢。

毒液还在饶有兴致地抽动着插在后穴里的共生体，那东西填满了肠壁不说，还在埃迪的身体里不停地流动着。  
“我对这些见鬼的‘交流’没有一丝一毫的兴趣，毒液。”  
——埃迪，你叫了我的名字。  
“怎么？”  
——你在撒谎，你明明很有兴趣。  
“别放屁了。”  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀，然后那一坨黑漆漆的手又很快变成一个食指大小的圆柱，它指了指埃迪的腰下。

埃迪下意识地低下头，然后他飞快抬起头捂住了眼睛。  
他正坐在毒液的怀里，后穴里面插着共生体，阴茎肿胀得像是随时准备爆发的小火箭一样。毒液的舌头卷在柱身上，上下撸动着埃迪的阴茎，他在睡梦中已经被撸射过一次了。  
——我饿坏了，埃迪。  
“那就放开我去吃东西！”  
——我觉得最美味的佳肴就在眼前。  
“放开我——呜呜呜……”  
埃迪恼人的吵嚷声最终还是被毒液用‘老办法’解决了，它进入了他的喉咙。然后让眼前情绪暴躁的男人在一瞬间软糯得如同一只无害的小动物。埃迪又一次被那只巨大的黑色的茧包裹了起来，他在里面用力拍打着共生体的身体，不得已岔开双腿，喉咙里持续发出难受的呜咽声。  
——看吧，埃迪，你多喜欢我占有你的身体。  
埃迪闭上眼睛之前，他看着牢窗外面的天空，一颗彗星穿破了大气层，坠落在了共生体群居的城堡附近。一颗星子陨落了，他在黑暗中抓住了一只柔软冰凉的手——那只手停顿了一下，和他十指紧扣。

埃迪·布洛克。  
你是地球供奉给我的祭品，一如杳渺无尽之中的星子，放射着动人耀眼的光芒和温度；与那些死寂一般的长夜格格不入。  
你即是我，我一如你。

-完-


End file.
